Ben 10 Comes to Life
Ben 10 Comes to Life is the forth episode of Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Synopsis During an adventure, Ancy accidently brings Ben Tennyson to life! Major Events *Ben Tennyson is brought from his universe to the Wikia-Universe *The gang meets Ben Tennyson Plot episode begins with Jon running up to the gang's house. He breaks through the protective charm, which never seems to work. Then, he walks up to the house and dodges the silent defense mechanisms1 and heads to the door of the house. Once he opens the unlocked door, a signal is sent to the monitor room, but the alarm doesn't ring until something is stolen, broken, or he breaches the heroes quarters on the sixth and seventh floors. He gets to the fifth floor before he almost breaks a vase, but he catches it and puts it back. He gets to the sixth floor and begins to runs towards Weegee's room when the alarm rings. While this doesn't stop him, it doesn't wake up all the users. Tank: What is going on? Rex: Are you kidding me?2 continues on until he is stopped by Jack and Glasol3. He punches Jack before can react and then roundhouses Glasol and continues on to the seventh floor4. Once on the seventh floor, the secondary alarm rings just as Omi and Evan5 come out and attempt to stop him. He punches Omi and is struggling with Evan when Survive and Tennant6 come into the hallway. Jon jumps up and kicks Survive, and then he flips around, forcing Evan into Tennant Jon then breaks free and is blindsides by Ancy opening the door. Jon: AAAAANCYYYYYYYYYYY! Ancy: I'm not apologizing for that one! Jon: Too bad. [He gets up and punches Ancy into Ship7, knocking them both out. He runs down the hallway and is stopped by Bink8. Bink: And what do you think you're doing? Jon: Getting to that room points at the room at the end of the hallway. I'm not going to let you stop me. Bink: Well I'm not going to stop you. Jon: Why? Bink: Because you're a friend. Or atleast you were. Jon: Thanks. continues on and opens the door to Weegee's room and walks up to Weegee's bed. Weegee puts his hand out feeling for the light switch but he accidentally slaps Jon in the face. Jon grabs Weegee's hand a pulls on him, which causes Weegee to come forwards and open his eyes. Solo: What are you doing?9 not listening to Solo: Wakey wakey! looking at Jon: Agghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! continues to scream through the Theme Song. Theme Song Weegee: Agghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Jon: You can stop screaming now. slaps him across the face. Weegee: What was that for? Jon: I need your help! There's a robbery going on in town. now, all the other users have made it into Weegee and Solo's room. Solo: Do we stop robberies. Ship: We should. Tennant: That would be fun. Survive: Definitely. Ancy No, we should stop ROB-eries. Tank: AAAAAANCYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Ancy: Sorry. Omi: Where is it Jon? Evan: I think he said it was in town Jack: I though he said it was on the moon Bink: Jack, stop trying to be an Ancy Jack: No seriously, I thought Jon said it was on the moon! Jon: Well it's not on the moon. It's in the city and we have to get a move on. Tank: Then let's get a move on! gang heads down to the first floor and into the city. After walking down the Road for a few seconds, they arrive and discover that Jon was telling the truth. They find three thugs robbing the bank, and that one of them has a mysterious piece of technology. I'm gonna, oh, I'm gonna crush that guy. transforms into Nanomech, wanting Rath. RATH! I mean Nanomech. Why does that always happen to me. Rex: It never happens to me. forms the Fun Chucks and runs at the first thug, punching him into the wall. #2: Where did you guys come from? Jon: Doesn't mater, but ask why?, and we tell you that we came here to stop you. sludges to behind the thug with his goop-like powers and then punches him in the face. #2: Ow falls to the ground. #3: Forget about the robbery, I'm killing these freaks! Bink: Freaks? Glasol: I'm offended by that Rex: Who you calling a freak, you freak! #3: You're all freaks. {He activates the technology on his chest, but before it powers up, Tank transforms into Chromastone and punches him to the ground.] Weegee: You guys take care of the thugs; I have to have a look at this. Ancy: Can I touch it? Weegee says he can, Ancy touches the machine accidentally activating it. Weegee: Ancy, if this kills me, I'm going to kill you! machine fires a laser into the open, creating a portal which extracts an unknown figure. The figure gets up and walks over to Weegee. Tennyson: Who are you and what have you done to me?!?!?!?!?! Commercial Tennyson: Seriously! Who are you? Weegee: We are the Wiki Team! You must Ben Tennyson. Nice to meet you. shakes Ben's hand. Tennyson: But I was going to finish Vilgax! Then I ended up here! Whoever did this is DEAD. looks at Ancy. Ancy: Heh heh.... Rex: Let's go home.... to Ancy AAAAANNNNCCCYYYY!!!!!! Weegee: So, Ben, welcome to Wikitopolis. Tank and Solo are taking the thugs to jail. and Solo: You try this again, and you'll be crying. #1: No! You'll be crying! We have brought a mysterious villain from another world to kill you guys, your team and Ben 10! Tank: Sure you did, now off to jail. #2: We did, believe us! #3: Yeah, his name is... #2 slaps him. #2: Don't tell him who it is. Solo: Hmmm, let's see. Ben is in our world, and... Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring! Ow, that's my cellphone. Huh, weird. It's from Weegee. Talk to me. Weegee: Solo, we might have a problem. Tank: Solo, we definitely have a problem. Solo: How do you know? Tank: The thugs got away. Solo: Well we can deal with that later. I think we have a bigger problem. Weegee, what's going on? Weegee: It's, it's, aaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! unknown person slaps Weegee's phone away. Solo: Huh, the connection is dead! Something's going on. looking outside: By something do you mean Vilgax! Commercial Solo: What are you talking about? Tank: Look, Vilgax! Solo: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Tank: Come on, let's go! two run back towards the house where they find vilgax fighting the gang. Weegee: It's about time you showed up. fires lightning at Vilgax who counters with his sword. He shoots laser vision at Weegee who dodges, sending the laser towards Jack, who has transformed into Diamondhead. (Jack): What comes around, goes around. Vilgax: Fools, you can't beat me. Rex: Oh yes we can! Tennyson: Yeah, and I'm gonna help! transforms into Spidermonkey, the Ultimate Spidermonkey. ULTIMATE SPIDERMONKEY Rex: Let's do this forms the Slam Cannon and fires a chunk of rock at Vilgax. Then, Ben spits web at Vilgax, clogging his vision so he can't see the rock. Just as he gets his eyes free, the rock hits him and knocks him down. Then, the users charge at him and keep him down. Vilgax: You won't get away with this. Tank: Oh yes we will! punches Vilgax in the face, knocking him out. Weegee: Well that ends that, but unfortunately there is no way to send him back, the thugs stole the machine. Tennyson: So I'm stuck here? Rex: Yep, pretty much. Tennyson: Who really cares anyway. I'll take Vilgax on a little adventure. transforms into Rath and picks up Vilgax, the runs off. Solo: Well that was different Glasol: Kind of weird if you ask me. Tennant: What do you mean by kind of? Bink: Well, it's over now. Ship: But what about Ben? Rex: He can handle himself... Rath and vilgax running through the forest when Ben's phone rings. Rath: Lemme tell you something tiny phone! Tennyson: Ben, you're okay? Rath: Gwen, why wouldn't I be okay? Levin: Because you got transported to BTFF. Rath: Where? Tennyson: Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, an alternate dimension inside the computer. Levin: Atleast you're on a wiki about you, Ben. We're on a wiki about some egocentric guy who forms machines, but that's beside the point. We'll find a way out, eventually. Rath: Vilgax is here, too. Tennyson: For now, just rest. Rath: Resting, yeah, that's what I need. episode ends without a cliffhanger and the last thing heard is a high-pitched chime. Trivia *At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Gwen and Kevin are in the Wiki-Universe too, and are trapped on Generator Rex Fan Fiction. Notes #So they don't wake up the users, the defense mechanisms are silent from 10:00 pm until 6:00 am, that way if the villains don't get through, the heroes aren't woken. #Tank and Rex share a room on the sixth #Jack and Glasol share a room #While the seventh floor has only bedrooms and the bathroom in each bedroom, the sixth floor has other stuff, too, such as a separate bathroom, an external terrace with a fire escape, and Weegee's personal, private lab. #Omi and Evan share a room #Tennant and Survive share a room #Ancy and Ship share a room #Bink, being the only girl, doesn't share a room with anyone #Weegee and Solo share a room __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episodes Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Series Involving Users